The invention relates to a carrying hook for suspending poultry by the legs and conveying it, having two channels, each capable of receiving one leg.
Carrying hooks of the above-mentioned kind are used on a large scale in plants for the automated slaughter and further processing of poultry. In such plants the carrying hooks are part of the so-called overhead conveyors that convey the poultry suspended upside down.
A known carrying hook is provided with two U-shaped bar portions extending substantially in a horizontal plane and forming the said channels between the legs of the U-shape. The legs of the poultry are pushed into the channels, with the waling toes projecting above the U-shaped bar portions. Usually, the legs are pushed into the channel far enough to abut against the bottom of the channel joining the two legs of the U. To remove the legs from such a carrying hook, the legs are moved in the opposite direction.